


Sing to me, please

by like_froot



Series: Paladins Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_froot/pseuds/like_froot
Summary: As much as battle is instinctive for Buck, that doesn’t mean he enjoys it. The heavy silence that comes after it, even less. That fake peace makes his ears ring, and he looks for something, anything, to fix the silence.That something ends up being himself, most of the time. He doesn’t have to think about screams and about heavy silence if he is loud enough.





	Sing to me, please

When Buck comes back to the battlefield to help, he finds that the battle has already ended. Nobody wearing House Aico’s colors threatening the monks’ peace. Or lives. Nobody alive, at least.

 

He tries not to look at the distant bodies. Very few casualties, considering that they were fighting a god. Jenos doesn’t like violence, that much he knows, but he is not the type to let others hurt him and those around him.

 

Do not harm, but take no shit. That’s the way Buck likes to put it.

 

As much as battle is instinctive for Buck, that doesn’t mean he enjoys it. The heavy silence that comes after it, even less. That fake peace makes his ears ring, and he looks for something, anything, to fix the silence.

 

That something ends up being himself, most of the time. He doesn’t have to think about screams and about heavy silence if he is loud enough.

 

"Buck is here to save the day! Smart and brave in every way!" he sings, looking around, trying to find Jenos. He knows that Jenos is alive and not captured, or House Aico would have found them all. And as strong as Buck is, he wouldn’t have been able to protect the rest of the monks.

 

And even in other circumstances, Buck would have believed in Jenos. As always.

 

“Such a lively song.” he hears someone say, voice deep and ethereal, like coming from a place he cannot yet reach.

 

He is getting closer, though.

 

He almost jumps at the interruption, taking his gunshot instinctively. He regrets it immediately, because Jenos is the one looking at him, serene, as always. He lowers his weapon in a second, noticing that Jenos’ nose is… bleeding. Do gods even bleed? Is that even blood?

 

“O-oh, I didn't see you there. Sorry.”

 

Jenos smiles a little, a wound on his lips that Buck wants to heal with his own lips. The thought makes him blush, but Jenos says nothing.

 

“Do you wish to sit with me… and chat?” he says instead, and Buck nods so quickly that the god’s smile becomes a chuckle.

 

As they both look at the stars, Buck doesn’t really know what to say, for the first time in forever. Not that he has to, because it’s Jenos who speaks first.

 

“I used to like singing, back in the day. Back when I was still…”

 

Human. Mortal. The words are left unsaid, but Buck understands because of how Jenos touches his own bloodied face.

 

“Do you want me to help you with that? Cleaning it and stuff.”

 

Jenos shakes his head.

 

“Later. I think I need a song, like you do.”

 

Bucks entire body light up at his words.

 

“Sing to me.” he says, and then he remembers who he is talking to. “Please.”

 

Jenos, like him, doesn’t have the best singing voice. Which is strange for a god, since gods are supposed to be perfect and untouchable. But this god is bleeding, hurt, and singing off-key. Buck feels close to him, and wants to feel even closer. To touch the untouchable.

 

He gulps, and does get closer. Jenos doesn’t stop him, his hair floating slightly when Buck caresses it, a sigh emerging from his lips when Buck carefully touches them with his own, trying not to hurt him. It’s hilarious to think about. A mere man trying not to hurt a god.

 

Jenos is blushing. Hard. Probably not used to physical contact anymore. Buck grins widely, a little giddy with excitement, and looks at the stars. 

 

And this time, he knows that the stars are looking back at him, a nervous smile on their pretty face.


End file.
